The Requiem of Alois
by RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: They were constant reminders that he was bound to this place, this underground hell that thrived only at night; this circus who's performers only talents were those having to do with lust and seduction. Tribute to Alois Trancy.


Aloise splashed the cold water from the sink onto his face, water droplets coating his skin and attaching themselves to his long eyelashes as he did so. Eyes the lightest of blue stared back at him in the reflective surface nailed to the wall, the twin orbs filled with secrets, and deceit, and above all else a fire made of ice that few could find themselves capable of putting out. He cupped some water in his pale hand and threw it at his reflection, wishing that he had something more effective to use to lash out at his reflection with.

Wanting to look away from the apparently offensive picture, the blond turned down to stare at his arms braced against the edges of the sink, pale skin dotted with sickly shades of purple and yellow, something even more noticeable on him in contrast with his almost sickly pale skin then it would be on other people. Two prominent black X's also stared up at him from the backs of his hands, constant reminders that he was bound to this place, this underground hell that thrived only at night; this circus who's performers only talents were those having to do with lust and seduction; this temple for those who hid their faces during the day, and worshiped the night for all of its blessings.

The young boy let out a shuddering sigh, collecting himself in the same spot that he had many nights before, alone in the white covered bathroom, the color beginning to bring a sort of comfort to him as it did make everything appear brighter, even if the light source was scarce. After rolling the sleeves back down on his white button up shirt, Aloise used his hands to wipe left over water droplets from his face, leaving a slight moisture clinging to his skin, though the cooling effect of the water only helped his overheated skin.

By the time that he pushed open the door located on one of the side walls of the large, smoke filled room, the same air of confidence that he had held before was with him once again, seeming as if he had never even lost it in the first place. His chin was held high, nose in the air in a way that didn't appear quite as vain as it should have, most likely because of the gleeful smile that also adorned his features, something that you could see on a child of his own age that had just entered a candy shop, and was thoroughly enjoying themselves. However, what the boy was looking upon was no candy shop, in fact it was no place for children at all, but the boy with the long legs and high boots blended in it with ease, as if he were covered from head to toe in camouflage in the middle of a forest.

He approached the circle shaped bar in the middle of the room as if it were nothing, not worried about being turned away because of his age, because that wasn't what happened here, no one was ever turned away from a good time in the birth place of both pleasure and sin. Besides, he had been trapped in this place long enough; as soon as he sat down on one of the wooden bar stools the bartender placed a glass in front of him, he assumed whatever it looked like he needed, and he took no time in inspecting the drink before he downed it; as long as it was alcoholic, at that point he no longer cared. He no longer wanted to listen to rational thought, it was getting in the way of what he wanted, and to get what he wanted he need only to let his god given good looks, experience, and talent take over and win whatever was to be easily won.

His sharp eyes didn't take long in spotting a delicacy not too far away from him, also alone at the bar, and a small portion of his tong slid out of his mouth to wet his lips in anticipation. It was small and slim, what some would call petite, and had locks the color of the all so reverend midnight falling slightly into its eyes that were the same as well as opposite from Aloise's own eyes at the same time. They were blue, so in some aspect the same color, but where the tall blonde's were made of ice and the coldest of fires, the delicate creature's were like the ocean, deep and gently lapping against the pupils in a constant pattern. Its skin was almost the exact shade of the young boy's, with the exception of any markings, as it had none, at least not yet. In that instant Aloise's mind was made up on what would be the object of his attention that night.

From his seat, the lion once again licked his lips, eyes set on his prey before getting up to pursue it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea, I guess it's really short, but I'm pretty proud of how well it turned out. All I really wanted to do was write a tribute to my favorite character ever anyways, but I really do hope you guys enjoyed. My main inspiration for this was <strong>**Don't Trust Me**** by 3OH!3 and was what I was listening to while I wrote this. The song's pretty sexy like Aloise, but if you pay attention to the lyrics it can be kind of sad too at times, also like him. I just hope that this story did the justice that is owed to the amazing character that he is.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :).**


End file.
